


Balloons

by talea



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas market, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Single Parents, alex is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talea/pseuds/talea
Summary: When Alexander looses his son on a Christmas market, he meets Aaron Burr, who sells helium balloons, and his daughter, they talk and it's pretty gay. Boom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I post in English, it got shorter than it should be and I'm a bit nervous, tbh. Don't hestitate to critise everything, I really want to improve my writing skills and stuff.  
> Have cookies.

“Daddy, daddy, look!” Philip threw a glimpse over his shoulder and pointed at something in the distance before he freed his hand out of his father’s grip started to run through the crowd.

Alexander cursed under his breath and tried to catch up to his son, but he was already out of his sight. He walked faster and mumbled apologies when he had to push others to keep going.

“Philip?”, he yelled and was getting more nervous with every passing second. Although he knew that panicking wouldn't help, he felt the bitter taste rising in his throat.

His movements became more frantic as he passed the stands of the market, still calling for his son. Alex struggled with looking over the heads of others, he wasn't the tallest and it just helped to raise his panic.

If something would happen to Philip he could never forgive himself. After his Eliza died he buried himself in work, trying to forget, but his 8-year-old son was still there, still needing him. He couldn't loose him.

_Not the right thoughts to calm down either._

He stopped and knelt down, trying to recreate the position of his son and see what Philip might have seen before.

And - of course - he instantly spotted it. The balloons floated in the sky, only hold by some strings. They were colorful and expensive, the perfect attraction for kids.

His hand met his forehead but he sighed in relief, stood up again and aimed for the balloons this time.

Like he had expected he found his son standing there, his wrist in the air, where a man knotted the String of a balloon around it.

When Philip saw him, he started to wave happily, the huge smile spread over his whole face. The smile fell as he saw Alex' expression.

“What did we say about running away without me?“ he asked his son, who ducked away.

“I'm sorry“ he mumbled, but then his eyes began to shine again and he lifted his head after a few seconds. “I'm getting a balloon!“

“Philip“, he started, “Do you still have pocket money for it?“ As much as he wanted to pay for his son, the gift he got him this year was already way more expensive than he actually had money for.

Philip looked down, eyes sad and Alexander felt his heart break, but then the seller of the balloons raised his voice and Alexander's stomach jumped - damn, that voice was sexy.

“We've never been introduced, but I'm Aaron Burr, and my daughter Theodosia and Philip are in the same class.“ His tone was polite, his choice of words sounded careful and prudent. Philip seemed to think the same, he looked up at the man in awe.

When Burr released his wrist he used his chance to run and Alexander prepared to shout after a few meters he stopped and talked to a girl, probably his age, her dark locks jumped with her. When Philip came back to her they grabbed each other's hands and started to giggle.

Burr, who crouched to be on Philip's height, rose again and Alexander's jaw dropped. After a few seconds and an amused glance Burr's, he closed his mouth again and swallowed nervously.

“Alexander Hamilton, Sir,“ he said and held his hand in the air. The other one gripped it firmly and shook it with a smile.

“Please don't 'Sir' me. Aaron is just fine.“ For once Alex found himself speechless. Considering the gorgeous man in front of him, it took a few seconds to regain his flood of words. He swallowed again, then he began to talk.

“I'm very sorry about my son, he usually doesn't run off.“

“It's not a problem at all.“ He smiled again and Alexander felt like falling.

 _Nope_ , he reminded himself, _you will not fall in love with some random stranger again. Stop dreaming and start living, Hamilton_.

“He and Theo seem to get along very well.“

“Yeah,“ Alexander was still half in his own thoughts. “I just panicked when I didn't see him anymore. Since my wife's dead, we only have each other. And-“ he suddenly interrupted himself. He probably just ruined his chance right there. Who talks about their dead wife when they meet a sexy stranger?

“I'm sorry“, he started once more but before he could say something else, Aaron laid a hand on his shoulder. “'Same happened to us, it's okay. But maybe try to talk less?“

He sounded _amused_.

Alexander felt the blush rising and he looked down. “How much was the balloon?“, he asked and pulled out his wallet.

“You don't need to pay for it.“ Alex wanted to interrupt, but Burr just kept talking. “It's our Christmas gift.“

“But I have nothing in return!“, Alexander began to whine.

Burr shrugged, then smiled innocently. “How about your phone number in return?“

**Author's Note:**

> I quote a friend of mine here.
> 
> “People have to get gayed.  
> Have to get Hamilgayed.“


End file.
